Anime's House of Craziness
by ayamikeage
Summary: digimon-gundam wing-dbz-sailor moon-escaflowne crossover... stuck in the same house for 24 hours, read and review!!enjoy!!


__

I don't know what I was thinking! If you've read Freaky Day… you know my crazy mind!

People I do this without any sugar or caffeine, imagine that!! Dhdihpfjaop, thank you, a salute from "the assistant of pouf." Disclaimers… I do not own anything here but my ideas… 

In a house nearby from a toxic dump, 21 teenagers are put together for twenty four hours. Each contestant has no knowledge what so ever of what they are to do. The reason of this experiment is to examine the behavior of the 21 characters towards each other during this long tenuous day. 

_________________________________________~~~~_________________________________________

All contestants are taken to one huge room blindfolded, when they enter the room, the blindfold is taken off. Already waiting there are Duo and Heero.

"Isn't this weird, I wonder why we got stuck together?" Duo said looking around at the white room suspiciously.

Heero moaned and kept on playing with his gun. Each of them could only bring a few personal objects. 

The door suddenly opens and in walks three girls. 

"Helloooo ladies," Duo flirts with the three girls, "My name is Duo, and yours?"

"I'm Rei, and I like like melting like things, do you like have like anything like to like burn?" Rei exploded, with a lighter in her hands. 

"Hi I'm Mina and I don't know exactly who you two guys are, but you are the cutest boys I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

"Amy. Would you happen to know where the library in this house is?" Amy asked. 

"That's very interesting, I'm already looking forward to this," Duo said winking at Heero while cautiously backing away from Rei. 

The door suddenly opened slightly. Mimi and Tai walked inside. 

"Wow, great! Another girl, guess I'll have to work harder!" Mina growled. "Oh but a guy…hideho there handsome."

Tai smiled at her and turned his back, looking at the room around him. 

"Get your hands off of him missy," Mimi yelled at her, making Mina start to cry. 

Hitomi, Van, Trunks, and Goten walked inside. 

Trunks looked at the other contestants and sighed, "This is going to be one long day! There aren't enough girls here are there?" 

Goten stood near him, looking at Hitomi, "How ya doin," he asked in a deep voice.

Van started to take his sword out, " Get the hell out away from her!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who hasn't kissed the girl after all those episodes!" Goten replied back. 

The door reopened again. Seven people appeared before them, Hilde, Trowa, Lita, Quatre, Wufei, Pan, and Serena. 

"Hey Duo! Guess we'll have to begin where we left off the last time we met," Hilde said alluringly walking over to Duo. 

Lita stared at all the guys around her. "This is so great!" 

"Why?" Pan asked raising her eyebrow. 

"I think I brought enough film to take out pictures of all the guys," Lita said smiling, opening her bag, and exposing all packets of film and three cameras. 

" Hi, your name is Serena?" Quatre asked Serena. 

"Yes, why?" Serena asked blushing. 

"I've been watching you. I've bought every single product of yours. Look. Listen. _Moon Spiral Heart Elimination_," Quatre said jumping all around as if he were Sailor Moon. 

"So, I heard that you're a really quiet guy," Lita spoke up to Trowa.

"Really?" Trowa asked dully. 

"You will be moving your lips by the end of this day!" Lita giggled. 

Matt looked atPan, trying to kiss her, but the door banged open fiercely. Sora and Relena walked inside. 

"Oh great! It's the bitches," Matt sighed, leaning against the wall near Tai. 

"Hey, have some respect for us!" Sora whined, dusting her shirt. 

"Where did you get your shirt from?" Mimi asked Rei in a high pitched voice.

****

"Well, like you see, like I burnt like a part of my garbage can, and I like I pieced it together and like to hold it I put like you know like crazy glue," Rei answered, her eyes widening. 

Mimi walked away hastily towards the end of the room. 

" Hey we might as well explore what this place is all about!" Quatre replied, opening the door they had all come through. They all agreed and walked into a narrow hallway. 

_______________________________~~~~~_________________________________

"One bathroom. That shall be interesting," Trowa said quietly looking at the bathroom. 

"It sure will be," Lita said smiling sheepishly. 

"The kitchen is downstairs," Mina informed them, grabbing onto Heero's hand. 

"Get off of me," Heero started to complain. 

"I'm starving! Can we please eat something?" Serena said running down to the kitchen. Duo followed her downstairs, along with Lita. 

_______________________________~~~~~_________________________________

" Hey guys, the food is ready," Pan called across the living room.

Goten starts walking down the hallway, and notices Sora bent over something. "Has anyone seen my running shoes?" 

Sora quickly straightens, and walks innocently downstairs with his running shoes. 

"Hey wait up! What are you doing with my shoes?" Goten yells, tripping on the stairs over one of Quatre's Sailor Moon dolls and landing on his face. He looks up and sees a pair of legs. He stand up and lends a hand to the girl who fell down. 

"Hey sorry," Goten says. 

"Doesn't matter," Hitomi said blushing. 

"Get away from her you little~!" Van screams, hitting Goten behind his neck. 

_______________________________~~~~~_________________________________

Amy and Hilde finally calm everyone down and they sit down. 

"I present to you Duo's specialty," Duo said proudly, taking a pizza out from the oven. 

"This thing is as hard as a rock!" Tai complained. 

"Fine, be that way, don't eat it!" Duo said angrily, throwing the pizza across the room. The flying pizza Frisbee hit Relena's head, who was playing with Quatre in a little corner and eating apricot baby food.

Everyone looks at her shocked. 

"Great! That girl didn't have enough brain cells as it is, and you had to go and make it even worse!" Trowa sighed. 

Relena gradually stood up, and looked around. She surprised everyone and sat down in a normal chair. 

"Oh my! How touching, little Relena is finally growing up!" Mina laughed. 

Rei on the other hand, was melting her plate. 

"So Wufei, why do you look so worried?" Heero asked Wufei. 

"It's going to rain," Wufei said looking outside, biting his nails. 

"Okay…and the problem with that is…" Van asked. 

"I left my cows outside. I forgot to put them inside. My cows are going to get wet. My pigs! Someone needs to take care of them! My eggs, oh my! I'm going to lose money on eggs, and milk! Oh dear! Oh dear dear dear," Wufei said shaking. 

"Since when did he own a farm?" Pan whispered to Matt. Matt shrugged. 

Relena looked at them quietly, and started to drink some orange juice. Immediately, she started choking. 

"Relena, are you all right?" Sora asked. 

"Chemicals!" she said hastily, grasping her neck. When she finally calmed down, she stood up, "I shall start and Anti-Orange-Juice-Protest-Demonstration-Campaign! No one should have to suffer through the world of orange juice with chemicals! Those juice containers are evil! Evil I tell you! I shall start my office in the bathroom. Anyone who wants to come and join me on the rightful path to no orange Juice, please join me!" She ran upstairs, yelling "Freedom to a Non orange juice world."

"She's gone crazy," Hitomi said shaking her head. 

"Ahhhhhhh," Mina screamed, "Kill it, a spider!" She started jumping around, kicking poor Duo in the face. 

"It's just a spider," Trunks said rolling his eyes and squashing it with Rei's lighter. 

Mina walked over and looked at the squashed spider. "No one can live in this house! As long as there are spiders, I will kill them!" She started running off up the stairs. 

"It's starting to happen, people, something's in the air. Within a few hours we'll all be crazy!" Duo hypothesized. 

"All this craziness is making me tired. Let's watch some TV," Matt said dully. 

They walked over to the couch. Trowa tried to escape, but Lita sat next to him. Matt put his arm around Pan and sat comfortable closer to her. 

They turned the TV on and found Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's brother, modeling. 

"Wow who would have known," Heero exclaimed. 

"He is such a hunk!" Sora screamed, running over to the TV. 

"AH Oh ah," Milliardo expressed, " You can have ravishing hair like me, " Use _Herbal Essences_."

Britney Spears suddenly appeared on the screen making cartwheels around Milliardo, screaming, "He's got the urge!"

"What is TV coming to?" Amy asked herself, looking back at her math book and studying. 

Sora started kissing the TV screen. "I love you Milliardo. I have a secret to tell you. I like to collect running shoes and smell the inside. It smells so good. You and I can share my shoe collection forever," she murmured, looking closely at the screen, " Is that some facial hair I see you are growing on the side?" 

"So you had my shoes after all!" Goten sighed. 

Sora dashed up the stairs followed closely by Goten while the others were glued to the television. 

"Hey Duo, you want to join me upstairs?" Hilde asked, winking secretly. He nodded and ran up with her. 

"Ahhhh!" Amy screamed.

"What the hell?" Trowa looked at her weirdly. 

Amy slapped herself across the face, "Must find b in general form," she said robotically. She got up and started flinging her arms around like a gorilla and hitting Pan on the head with her math book. "Pouf, pouf, my arteries are getting clogged! My retina is not functioning. Must continue with Eternal homework."

"I'll save you," Quatre shouted, appearing in Sailor Moon's uniform. 

"Quatre in a skirt?" Trunks laughed. 

"I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" he yelled, jumping on the sofa and kicking Amy in the back. 

"This is not far! Sailor Jupiter is better than Sailor Moon," Lita whined. 

From no where a person with enough clothing, looking like a sumo wrestler came tumbling down the stairs. 

"Why is he stealing my act? I worked day and night to come up with a good sentence like that!" Serena cried. 

The sumo wrestler now identified as Mina appeared, seeming to be wearing a bowl on her head. She knocked Quatre furiously to the ground, followed by Serena. 

"Mina?" Pan looked at her surprised. 

"It's a new specie of spiders! Gotta watch out for it! Two gigantic meat balls and long legs," she whispered consciously to Matt. When Pan wasn't looking she grabbed him and kissed him. She spat on her hand and wiped it across his forehead, saying her final farewell, before running outside. 

"What's happened to the world?" Mimi asked herself, holding Tai's hand near hers. 

"Honey, sugar puff, my dear Heero, can you please come and help your sweetheart with her campaign? Your wife will give you a lollypop if help out!" Relena screamed from upstairs. 

"Sugar puff? Honey? Dear? _Wife_!" Mimi started laughing. 

"Pouf. Pow wouf pow po….," Wufei started jumping up and down, " It's milking time! What am I going to do?" 

"That's it!" Heero murmured, taking Wufei by the ear. "You want a cow Cow man? I'll give you a cow," he said pulling him by the ear up the stairs. 

Hitomi got up and stood in front of the television, " Does any..any…one want to…to play Monopoly with me?" 

"Like Get out of like the way," Rei shrieked throwing dice at her forehead. 

"Oh my! Someone please save me! I'm a helpless girl with no one to play Monopoly with me. Oh Van please rescue me!" Hitomi yelled girlishly, waving one of her hands, sucking her other thumb. Pan stood up and knocked her unconscious, getting back to Matt's arms. 

Nearby, "Kiss me, Kiss me!" Lita repeated, trying to get Trowa's head closer to her lips. Trowa threw her on the floor and ran to Tai, Trunks and Goten who were making something in the kitchen. 

"So Van! I heard you were a king?" Mimi looked over at him blushing. 

"Yes…why?" Van asked back. 

________________________________~~~~__________________________________

Upstairs, Goten came across Sora sniffing his shoes. She looked at him and sniffed his feet. 

"Oh beautiful master what a wonderful fragrance! Reminds me of my uncle's cottage cheese!" Sora said, kissing his feet. 

" What the hell is that on your face…" Goten asked running downstairs, not wanting to hear the answer. 

"The ritual of my marriage to Milliardo Peacecraft!" Sora answered back. 

________________________________~~~~___________________________________

Goten entered the kitchen, "Hey guys I think that… what are you doing?"

Tai poured ketchup, salt, nail polish remover, glue and liquid paper into a container. 

"A little experiment," Trunks answered. 

"We're baking a cake for Relena's campaign," Heero laughed viciously. 

Matt took some of the liquid and walked over to Van to examine. 

Van looked at it quietly, before taking it in his hands daringly and drunk it in one gulp. The guys looked at him waiting for results. 

"I though you were making a cake…" Goten asked.

"We are," Tai answered. 

Quatre and Serena got up from their places, after Mina had hurt them and started speaking in a French accent.

"Afin, we're reunitid, Prence Quatre!" Serena said grasping Quatre's hand. 

"Ah oui me prenecess," Quatre said throwing her on the floor and kissing her. 

The doorbell rung and Trunks went to answer it, finding four visitors. 

The mailman, a boy around 18, stood there handing him some mail. 

"Serena?" asked the mailman, looking inside the house. 

" 'Tis Darien, my hex," Serena cried out, "Doggy attack!"  
"We don't have a dog," Mimi informed her. 

From no where Sora appeared with hair covering her body. She stopped mid way, screaming "_Facial Hair_."

"Someone's like been like watching too much of like _Superstar_," Rei laughed bizarrely. 

Sora ran after Darien and pulled down his pants with her teeth. He ran away, trying to keep is _extra large_ boxers on his waist. Sora ran back inside the house, and started eating from a mysterious dog tray of food, which had appeared. 

"We'hre finalle free," Serena said, " Oh Quatre, je t'aime! Give me yhour body you sex macheen."

Quatre french kissed her before grabbing her hand and running off onto the street. 

Meanwhile Trunks stared at his visitors, " Anyways…," he said looking at the three teenage girls. 

One of the girls calling herself the Dragon princess and the "people inside of me" (Halloween costume) ran through the door when she heard Van voice starting to sing. 

"Sex and whisky, don't forget the pills!" Van could be heard screaming loudly because of the affect of the drink. The Dragon princess jumped on him and started kissing him… and much more.

The second girl, calling herself "digitally_obsessed" ran into the room,"Here I come Tai, Catholic School Girl Look to the rescue," she cheered. (She was wearing a private school girl uniform with her shirt sticking out all over-Chels- like usual…) She pushed him on the dining table and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Hey, that's my boyfriend!" Mimi yelled.

"He's mine now! Wow! Look at that!" digitally_obsessed said pointing to his body.

Trunks looked at the last girl. 

"Hi I'm Sayora, and I've come for a Mr. Brief Sei?" she asked, seductively, licking her lower lips. 

"That's me," Trunks answered, looking at the box in her hands. 

" Please check your order form for your boxers and briefs," she asked handing him a form and a box with Calvin Klein boxers. 

"Sure whatever," he said looking at her. He looked at her, " Wanna play volleyball sometime?" 

"Sure! Why not! How about right now!" she exploded. She took out her tape recorder, " _Oh_ _my_ _god_! I've just met Trunks Sei. Hunkules, Hunkules, Hunkeles! Note to self, extra closets in houses like these are always good!"

She followed Trunks into one of the nearby closets. 

________________________________~~~~___________________________________

Duo and Hilde walked down the stairs, together, giggling. 

"Um, guys?" Trowa addressed, them, still hiding from Lita, " Your clothes."

Duo and Hilde looked at their clothes. Hilde was wearing Duo's and vice versa. 

Rei jumped in front of Duo, " Can you like hold this?" 

"Sure," he said absent-mindedly. 

Rei placed a toilet seat in his hand, " Mars Like Celestial Like Fire!" she yelled, making Duo jump. 

"Ahhhh!" Duo ran around, his hands on fire.

Meanwhile Hitomi, woke up and walked over to Goten, who was standing with Matt, Pan and Mimi. 

"Welcome to our fourth session of WE-HAVE-BEEN-REJECTED session," Mimi sighed. They sat around a small round table, eating some dog food from Sora's tray since there was nothing interesting to eat. 

Amy somersaulted and landed on the table. She sat on Matt's lap, " Look it's our baby!" She lifted up a flour bag dressed up in baby clothes. 

"_Our_ baby?" Matt screeched. 

"Matt, please don't use that kind of language in front of our child, AllPurpose!" Amy cried. 

"His baby? Amy, you're not forgetting the special session we displayed together?" Goten reminded her. (No it's not in my story)

"How could you do this to me?" Pan yelled, slapping Matt across the face. 

"It's a flour bag people," Hilde said, walking into the room, with Duo by her side. 

"Where's Heero?" Duo asked through all the fights happening before him. 

"How could you do this to me?" Hitomi pulled Goten's hair. 

"Hey that can break sweet Goten's nerves in is hair. Allpurpose looks exactly like his father!" Amy smiled at the baby. "Oh he even burps like Matt!" 

"How ya doin?" Goten asked Hitomi again. 

Hitomi started throwing jellybeans from a nearby container at Amy. 

"I thought he was my baby!" Matt exclaimed. 

________________________________~~~~___________________________________

In another room, Trowa and Hero were making a deal. Relena and Wufei were walking around the corner of the hallway. 

"Hail to Non Orange Juice!" Relena yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hail to Cows," Wufei screamed behind her. 

Behind the wall, Trowa mixed a bottle of aging cream with orange juice. 

"Three, Two, One...Kaboum," Heero whispered, throwing the container full of liquid on top of Relena and Wufei. 

"I'm melting," Relena screamed, "Orange Juice must be stopped!" 

Trowa looked at the label on the aging cream, " Please do not mix with orange juice. May cause several physical affects!"

"That doesn't matter, they could both change into cows and I still wouldn't see a difference, especially Relena!"

"I still need time to milk my cows oh precious god of Cows!" Wufei complained. 

"There he is!" Lita called out after Trowa. 

Trowa slowly turned around to see a mob of girls behind Lita. They each had their own camera, and were snapping away. 

"As the leader of Hot-Guys-Must-Become-Our-Slaves, you shall come with us!" Lita screamed, grabbing his arm. 

"Give me a T, R, O, W, A, Trowa, tum tum tah tum (wedding bells), ruff ruff, ouch ouch, wowie wow, aiecurumba," Lita yelled rolling her r's perfectly, doing a little cheerleading dance. 

Wufei suddenly separated from Relena. "My face!" both screamed, "Our beautiful faces."

Their faces had both aged, making them look around eighty. 

" All those times I put my horses' shit on my face didn't work!" Wufei said, his teeth suddenly collapsing. 

"What? I can't hear you, you said I looked like a horses ass?" Relena complained. 

" Wow, you just figured that out now?" Tai said passing without his shirt and his pants wrapped around his waist, with another mysterious girl. They walked into the bedroom before closing the door.

Rei ran up the stairs, "It's like time, like now like Heero," Rei smiled sheepishly. 

" Let's run away my beautiful fire bomb!" Heero said barking like a dog.

"Oranges have done this to me! I hate you oranges. I'll kill you!" Relena whistled through her teeth. 

________________________________~~~~___________________________________

So the experiment concluded well, didn't it? These are the results after twenty-four hours.

_Quatre and Serena_: Gone to live in Paris, or so they think. They're really just shacking up in an apartment in Quebec, Canada. 

_Matt, Amy, Pan, Hitomi, and Goten_ are to be on Jerry Springer, for a special episode " Whose baby is it anyways?"

_Mimi_ is on trial for trying to kill AllPurpose "we-don't-know-his-last-name-due-to-a-father-problem" She will also be appearing on Jerry Springer for the episode "Pirvate-girl-schools-especially-french-ones-cause-slutty-behaviour-I-was-a-vicitm" 

_Mina_ who was the first to leave the house, is working for the FBI in a special undefined "I'll have to kill you if I say" area for spiders. She has supposedly been found making out with Fox Mulder in the middle of the Arizona desert. 

_Sora _ran away from everyone on a broom, calling it a "horse, leading to her marriage with Milliardo." It had been presumed that she ran into a vendor machine, making it fall on her before she could walk down the aisle, and died instantly. Her last words were "_facial hair._"

_Trunks and S_aiora got a job working in the Lays factory, separating the defected chips from the good ones. Of course they always took a break to play some volleyball. 

_Heero and Rei_ are busy melting objects in the sunshine state. Rei has presumably solved her "like" speech problem. A company named Versace plastic, has bought her designing ware. 

_Duo and Hilde_ are reporters for a site on the Internet called " Looking for the Mr or Mrs. Love machine?" Hilde loved the idea of a flour baby that she had one for two weeks but than she had mistakenly made a cake out of it. Duo has been, I quote, "Revealing nature's personal secrets, in his new chemical/reaction novel." 

_Digitally_obsessed, Dragon Princess, Lita, and Saiora_ have all confessed to being part of the "Hot-Guys-must-become-our-slaves" cult which has spread all over the world. Trinity_angel_16, the author of this fic, has Trowa stored away with chains around his ankles. He must follow her everyday for the rest of his life. Tai, Van, and Trunks have all been captured, in their own _unique_ way. 

Last, but not least, _Relena_ has gotten dentures and joins her anti-orange-juice friends at the Senior House for Bingo. She was charged with attempted murder of oranges, and was put behind bars for two days, but than complained about diarrhea. _Wufei_, on the other hand, broke his back trying to milk his cows and landed in his hospital, where he still screams out "I have psychiatric powers, and I know my cows need my help! Let me out of this damn place!" or " I need some more horse shit for my face, I've just gotten a wrinkle."

_Hope you enjoyed this story… well that's if anyone lands up reading this! Well hello there? K well please review! For all anime lover out there, If you feel insulted by how a character was treated… sorry but each character made_

Hot-Guys-Must-Become-Our-Slaves


End file.
